Golf courses are generally found some distance from population centers and all over the world. Golfers enjoy playing various types of golf courses but most golfers do not know any information about most of the golf courses around the world and must actually play the golf course to learn about the characteristics of that golf course. However, there is no way for golfers to know about golf courses that the golfers have not played or golf courses that would fit what a golfer is looking for.